fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/The Best Concert I've ever seen
I do Realize that no one is at this wiki any more but that's not gonna stop me from blogging, Anyways yesterday I went to an amazing concert, one of the best I've seen. FALL OUT BOY Yes, Fall Out Boy. I had ticket's to go see Fall Out Boy and Whiz khalifa, So here's my break down of each opening act to the main act, ACT 1:Hoodie Allen? Now I'm not so sure who act one was, but i can assume it was hoodie allen. As in the time he was on stage i was stuck in traffic for over 20 minutes. I could hear him though, I'm not into rap, but for someone who is, I would say he's not that bad, he kept a nice pace and tone, and because I didn't see the whole thing i have nothing more to say ACT 2: MAX Another rap artist, *Sigh's* Max's vocal's are..... not so good, No need to be harsh if your a fan. But it didn't sound like a person rapping and or singing, It sounded like a gravel truck unloading with a bear in labor. (Yeah just take a few minutes to let that sink it) ACT 3: Dj Drama Dj Drama hyped up the crowd a lot, he was a great Dj and knew who to get a crowd going,He was great at mixing and beat drop's. Everyone was on their toes for more, Which at this point is the only good opening act. ACT 4: Whiz......... Don't even get me started.....he say's some of the most harsh thing's you could imagine (Kudo's for having a real life drummer and someone that was alive playing the key board) Not to mention he promoted weed and getting high to a bunch of teenager's, and even 8-13 year old's that were also there, as soon as he stepped on stage you could smell weed, the adult's and young adult's weren't having any of it (Jesus I sound like a parent, dear lord help me O.o) Nor was my side, Everyone on our side of the venue where either getting up and leaving or sitting around on their phone's, all he ever sung about was women, and weed. (not even singing) Not to mention he had 2 blow up joint's and was passing them around the crowd, I just sat on my phone and waited, for about an hour or 2!!!!!!!!! Worst part of my day, and my lowest moment. THE MAIN ACT!: FALL OUT BOY The intro just grabbed you and you couldn't look away, and once they started playing the mood lifted and everyone was rocking out, the lighting, fire, and montage on the screen behind them was all perfect, not to mention Patrick has the voice of an angle, the band's energy was also great, Pete was bouncing around on the stage and having a ball, The executed each song they played with ease, it took great difficulty to get through each opening act but it was worth it, getting to sing along with Patrick had to be one of the best part's of the concert, I can only imagine how the people of the lawn felt, Fall out boy ran to the back of the lawn and sung an acoustic session from there as they greeted the fans. They are worth seeing, T-shirt's can rang from $30-$50 and some jacket's are 60, I found a nice shirt for 30 and a tour book for $5, you could also buy mask's, A FOB flag, poster's, ect The jacket's where really good but, sadly i couldn't buy one since I'm cheap, (yayy) CONCLUSION: Fall Out Boy is a great group to go and see if you really want a show, PICTURES fob1.jpg fob2.jpg fob3.jpg fob4.jpg fob5.jpg Category:Blog posts